Max Ride in ACTION!
by bfe111
Summary: This is a story about Max and the flock. Loads of Fax and adventures that will keep you reading. Max and Fang are sorting through their relationships when something happens that will change their lives and what they think about each other!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys this is my very first time writing a fanfiction so please be nice. After I get 5 reviews for each chapter I will update even within the same day if I need to. So thanks for reading and here you go.**

So in case you have not read the 4 maximum ride books that are out here is a little catch up. If you have read these book skip to the next chapter. Basically, my name is

Max. I am 13. I am 98 human and 2 bird. I have wings. I can fly. I live with my family. Made up of five kids with wings like me. Fang, 13, Iggy, 13, Gasman, 9, Nudge, 10,

and Angel, 6. I am here to tell you a story, my story. It is important that you know because you are a part of my family, too. We are all connected and I cannot wait to

tell you what I have to say. I love to fly and I wish we, my family, could just live in harmony. Instead we have to be on the run and a voice in my head tells me what to

do and I supposedly am going to save the world. A lot I know but you will get used to it.

**I know this was not what you were expecting but come on review 5 reviews and I will so write a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Decided since the last chapter was pretty much just a big catch up thing I would go ahead and add this chapter. 5 reviews for chapter 3!!**

Well we are on the run again, big change right! Not! Well, Fang and I are on watch and The others are asleep. We are making plans for tomorrow. Fang is talking about how he wants to take a break go to the bach and just try to relax. I have not gotten much sleep and so I have these big black circles under my eyes, Fang keeps saying. And I need to relax. I decided we would take a break and go to visit my mom and ella. Total cannot wait to see Akila. We left her at Mom's because she was just to heavy for me and Fang and Iggy. So we go visit them when we can.

So I tried to sleep and Fang woke Iggy up for his turn to watch (or hear!). While I am drifting off I hear a strange noise. It is someone saying they need their mom! I open my eyes and look at Iggy. He acts like he did not hear it. I can still hear them crying! I swear I can hear it.

I Jump off the tree I was laying in aand take off flying I flap my wings once, twice, three times and then I stop!! Help I yell as hard and loud as I can!! I am falling and I cannot catch myself. I see a black speck coming at me and It hits me hard in the stomach.

I am so dizzy I can't stand. Something is seriously wrong with me is all my brain can process. Fang is holding me. He is trying to confort me and make me better. I cannot wake up. Then With a blow to my head, out of the blue it felt like something hit me in the head. I wake up in pain. Fang is still holding me on the ground in the middle of freakin nowhere. "Max, do you need a doctor?" he asks. I say no and everyone have looks of relief on their faces.

I get out my bookbag and dig out and make 18 peanut butter sandwhiches and pass 3 out to everyone with an apple each, and a banana each. Then I pass out to everyone a few of those fudge round debbie cake things and gave everyone a bottle of water and 2 apple juices each. The rest of our supply of food. Guess we will be going shopping soon.

After everyone finished eating I lead the flock to some big maple trees and help get them all comfortable for sleeping. Then me and Fang sit and talk while on lookout waiting for the others to go to sleep.

"So what happened earlier? I was so worried, Max. I thought we had lost you like when you got those headaches." said Fang.

"I do not know, I was trying to sleep when I heard this sound like a toddler trying to find his mom. He was afraid because he did not see his mom and I opened my eyes and looked around. It must have been my imagination or something in my head because Iggy showes no sign of have heard it. I took off and the next thing I knew you had caught me."

"You were that worried about me?"

Yeah, Max, I was and I just couldn't stand the fact that I might not wake up and see you everyday and that you might be hurt. I just can't satnd it. It drives me carazy, Max. Almost any pain I can handle but you hurt is just too terrible."

"Wow, touching," said a loud voice from down at the bottom of the trees.

**Hey, Do not kill me and I know it is a cliffie. 5 reviews and then I will update and give you the next chapter which by the way has already been written.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I am so sorry for the short chapter but this one is way longer so here you go. We are going fast. Don't get lost. 10 reviews and I will release the next chapter that has already been written.**

Recap:

"You getting hurt is just too terrible," says Fang.

"Wow, how touching," said a voice from at the bottom of the tree.

I turned around so fast I almost fell off.

Then I was looking straight into the eyes of the most heartless woman I have ever seen, and don't worry you know her. The loony director who claimed she was my mom when me and Fang had split up. Well now things were about to get pretty interesting to be quite frank.

Well, here we go.

"What are you doing here," I say.

In my head I think Angel are you picking up anything, because you know of course everyone was awake now.

No, Max all I see is you and a room. Full of gas. Oh man you just died, she thinks back.

Thanks sweetie, I think back.

" I am here to offer you a way to save the flock and stp this massacre between the flock and Itex."

My jaw was probably hanging wide open so I quickly made sure it was closed.

"And what would the offer be," Fang asked in confusion. So like him wanting to get straight to the point.

"If you, yes you Fang, come with me right now Itex will never ever hurt or come after the flock again. Oh and do not worry, I will come back tomorrow and see what decision you have made."

"And what will you be doing to me if I do come?" Fang asked again with confusion.

"We will be testing you, and after we finish in what we expect about 20 years or so you can come back to the flock. Yes you heard me correctly I will set you free to come back to the flock. I will be back tomorrow to hear your decision."

"BYE" my whole flock said at a time.

" And do not think you can hide from us we can always find you."

Then the director ran about 2 miles and jumped into a jet plane obviously scared to death that we would rip her apart.

"Fang, you cannot go away for 20 years. I will kill myself. I cannot go 20 years without you.!!"

" Max, I have to it is the only way to make the flock safe."

PAGE BREAK

New Scene:

Fang's POV

Me and Max were on watch again. She looked as if she wanted to say something so I just kept an open mind and waited because I knew that tonight she would say it.

"Fang?"

"Yes"

"I really have to tell you something but I am not exactly sure how to tell you."

"It cannot be that big I mean you always just come right out and say everything else."

MAX POV

"Oh but it is Fang."

"Then spit it out already!!"

"Alright, Alright, Fang you can't go with the director tomorrow."

"Why? It will keep the flock safe"

"Because Fang I...I...I am so in love with you Fang! I can't stand it when you are hurt and I need you here by me to be a good leader! And I do not care if you love me back or not but Lord have mercy you are not going with that loony director tomorrow!!"

Just like that I jumped into the air and flew. For hours I was just flying around and then I came back.

Fang was waiting for me. Just as I knew he would be.

Part of wanted to turn around and go back into space. But I knew that I would have to face him and I did not want to it in front of an audience especially the flock. Plus if I waited to long I might be to late and him go with the director tomorrow. I could not let that happen. Don't get me wrong if it was me I would be gone already. But Fang, was like another me and I don't think I could live anymore without him beside me. So I landed at the bottom of the tree and then climbed up until I was neck to neck with him. I knew I would have to face him so I as reay for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, here it is thanks for all the reviewers. Keep reading and enjoy this chapter.**

Okay, well I knew this was going to be just great.

I should have just kept my big fat stupid mouth closed. Now I have to face Fang telling me he does not love me and my heart will be broken. I won't be able to sleep tonight.

But on the other hand if he went off I do not think I could take it. He could die in that horrid horrid place. I just, whatever, happened I could not let Fang see me cry as I knew I would be after he told me he did not love me. Well here goes. I landed silently on the branch below Fang.

Fang started to say something but I cut him off.

"Fang, I am so sorry, okay? I just couldn't take it when you left me the first time. But you know what go ahead and go I really don't care. I will suffer but go ahead. Besides you never loved me like I loved you so just go ahead and go," I said as I turned around so I was facing him.

"Max...I...I love you just as much as you love me. Not as a sister but I thought you did not love me like I did you but I guess we were both wrong."

"But, Fang how could you even think about leaving me again if you love me as I love you?"

"Max, I had no idea you loved me and I really just thought you did not love me. Oh and I will not be leaving tomorrow. I say we crash in a hotel in like Mexico."

"Alri...," I did not even get to finish before Fang leaned in and kissed me.

And surprising even myself I was kissing back. I had no problem kissing him now that we both knew how wach other felt.

Then I started to see light and realized that neither of us had slept through the whole night! What was I going to do?

Well, another day and in like 3-4 hours the director would be here. I decided we had better get food, wake flock, eat, and fly off to Mexico. We had no idea what we were going to do their but it was far from California where we were now so we headed there anyway.

So I went out to get food from anywhere and Fang stayed back with the flock. As I flew into the dawning light I started thinking.

OMG FANG LOVES ME, was pretty much all I could think about.

How could we both have been stupid enough to just hide it from each other for so long. I knew when I had known that I was in love. It was back when he got hurt on the beach and I kissed him for the first time.

Then an old grocery store came into view and I landed in the trees; as always. I started walking towards the store pulling out my Max Ride card. I walked in and got all the supplies for at least a week for US. I paid and was ready to go.

Then I heard someone talking into a receiver as I was walking out of the store. I listened more and found the man that worked there was talking to someone at the school telling someone that TINKER BELL was here. I ran in and round-kicked the man in the jaw and he fell over. I jerked the reciever and threw it on the ground and put all my weight on it and it cracked and broke in about 60 pieces.

Then I kicked the man's head and he passed out. Then I said a few curse words and left.

In about 1 minute I was back at the tree we were staying at. I passed out the food and then me and Fang sat on the bottom branch and he asked me if I had any trouble on the trip to the store.

"No, all the usual, normal humans such as a store clerk in communication with the school telling them where I am so I destroyed the receiver and kicked his sorry a-butt, sorry!"

"it's Okay" he replied.

"Alright guys," I said in my best leadenly voice,"Let's get packed and get a move on. The director will be here in like an hour."

I received various "K's" and "alright's" as replies.

Fang had already let the flock in on our plan for "Mexico."

We all got our backpacks and I gave the the flock all of their food for the rest of the week. That is all they get and I made sure they new that. If they ate it all now they would go hungry for the rest of the week.

"Alright guys let's go," I said.

Then we all took off into the air. Every thing was going smooth. Iggy and Fang were talking and then they burst out laughing. I could not help but wonder what they were talking about. Angel flew up beside me and said that she was so happy Fang was not leaving. " I know what you were talking about last night," she says to me.

"Angel, you aren't supposed to be up after I put you in bed, you know?" I reply.

"I wasn't, I had a dream but I Knew it was real because it was in my mind."

"new power?"

"Yep"

"Cool"

"Alright guys here is where we will land I see a forest in this big land of Mexico. Let's try to find a hotel and get you guys showered and ready to go."

"For what may I ask?" said Fang.

"To run again because we know they will find us. We will stick to the foreign countries for now."

"Alright" everybody chimed in at once.

**Hey guys did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think!! REVIEW!! 5 REVIEWS for the next chapter. **

"Welcome to Mexico!!" I shouted


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys here is the next chapter. We have 13 reviews in just 2 days so AWESOME!! Keep reading and reviewing! R+R!! 5 more reviews and there you go! ENJOY!**

"I think I see one!!" said The Gasman.

"Really, where?" Angel said with excited. We had been at this for hours.

"Oh, okay I see it too!!" Angel shouted.

"Alright guys, let's get going." I said.

So we were headed for some kind of Mexican hotel. Wish us luck.

"Let's land here guys." I shouted to the flock. Correction, MY flock.

We walked to the door. We were now at the counter and I showed the man my credit card and asked for 3 rooms with two beds. He gave me the keys.

The thing that bothered me was how he knew English. I mean in Mexico they speak spanish, right?

We walked to the first room and all sat at the table to talk about how we would split into 2 groups.

It ended as...

Angel and Gasman

Iggy and Nudge

which leaves... Max and Fang!!

I was so excited. I did not really know why though! Maybe because Fang shouted Max as soon as I said so how are we splitting up! GOOD SIGN I KNOW!

We all headed to our rooms. They were all in a row.

I walked into our room, room 108. I was about to sit down when Fang said he was going for a fly. I said okay and that I would be here. He went to the balcony and took off. It almost maybe fall over. He was so graceful and I justed loved it when I watched him fly.

Well, I decided I would go take a shower. So I got undressed and hoped in. I accidentally left my towel on the doornob instead of putting right outside. Oops! Oh well who would know? I was just a bathroom, I mean if you hear someone in the shower you don't go in anyway, right!

I got into the 90 degree water and almost squealed in delight. It had been ages since I had had the last shower! I grabbed the bar of soap and a wash cloth and washed. Then I got out and was about to reach for the towel when the door opened and Fang saw me! Yes folks the most embarrassing moment in my life.

Fang had just seen me naked!

I grabbed the towel and closed the door. I got dressed at warp speed.

Then I ran out into the room. Fang was sitting on the bed nachalantly.

I sat down beside him and told him to go take a shower.

He got half way there and started gigling and before you knew it he was rolling in the floor laughing. I couldn't help it, I was laughing to! It was not funny but oh well you got to laugh at those emabarrasing moments that happen to you or you will be either unhappy ar angry all the time.

Then I told him in a firm voice to go take a shower and he got up and walked. Then He turned the door nob and then looked at me and said,

"You know? You really have a great figure!," and he burst out laughing while he ran inside and slammed the door before I could touch him! Man, GUYS!

"Then I ran out onto the balcony, grabbed my cell phone and flew out into the woods.

As soon as I got there I let the tears come. They were coming nonstop for like 5 minutes straight. Then I felt like passing out so I flew back to the house. Fang was already asleep in his bed. I did not really want to sleep by myself so I cuddled in with him and we both slept like freakin rocks. I Woke up in the morning feeling more relaxed than I ever had in my life. Then we went downstairs and Nudge had found the pool.

"Max, we have to go shopping for bathing suits," oh no she added the bambi eyes!

''Alright, but only one hour.Let's go!''

We went to a store and Nudge made me try on a blue bikini with bright yellow flowers.

Then Angel used mind control and made me buy it!

We went to our room with all of our new clothes and got changed.

We all wrapped in towels so no one not even our flock saw our suits unitl everybody jumped in but me and Fang.

I took off my towel and in the corner of my eye I saw Fang's mouth drop open.

Then I stared at him and he took off his towel.

OH MY GOD!!

He was wearing light blue swim shorts with red balls of fire dotted along it.

OMG He is so hot! I kept thinking until I saw Angel Staring at Fang with a look of awe in her face.

Then she looked at me.

_Honey, what was he thinking?_

_OMG Max, he was thinking about how great you look in that bikini. _

_He also said he wishes he could see you naked! Again? What is that about?  
_

_No idea sweetie, but wow Fang thinks I look nice. We need a fire extinguisher to put out him he is so HOT!! Oops Angel, stop reading my mind!!_

Then I heard an immediate sqeal of delight followed by laughter from Angel.

Then Fang sat down beside be and tried to look cool.

I knew Angel had told him what I said!!

I was going to get her!

**Alright just in case you are wondering Fang's Swimmers are light blue because this total cutie and smart guy in my class looks his best in light blue. reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh man when I got my hands on her, hmmm!

_Max, I am sorry but it was so funny!_

_He is thinking that he wants to see you in the room now._

_Okay thanks._

I got up to leave and I saw him walk to the room.

Then he opened the door. When I got in he did something so totally unexpected. He pushed me down on the bed and laid on top of me.

Then he kissed me so deeply I began to get a little dizzy. I guess it was a strategy because I could not get up and run.

Not that I would because we are both obviously totally in love. Then he did something I did not see coming.

OMG today was my birthday, Oops! I totally for got my own birthday!

Omg what he was doing now I had wanted to do so badly the moment he told me he loved me. He pulled at his pants zipper!

The rest was a blur...!

PAGE BREAK- NEW SCENE

Man was my stomach hurting! I hadn't ate anything the night before when "the miracle" happened but I decided it was probably just hunger.

So I was about to get up when I realized I would need to get dressed before I went to wake the others.

Then I woke Fang and told him I was taking the others to breakfast. He came along. Said he wanted breakfast too but I knew he was so thinking about the night before.

Before we opened the door I told him not to think about that or Angel would catch on.

We opened the door and took two steps out when I ran to the bathroom and pretty much hurled only stomach juices because of lack of food.

Then I told Fang to take the others and just bring me back something. He said okay and I began to get undressed to take a bath.

Fang said it would help my stomach virus. Must be the flu or something.

Page Break- New Scene

I still felt bad a week later so we decided to take a trip to mom's and let her give me a check up.

We landed right in the back yard of her house and we knocked on the back door. From outside I could smell baking chocolate chip cookies and it was like I was in fantasy world.

Mom answered the door and hugged me so hard that when she let go I ran to the bathroom and puked my breakfast.

Then I went to lay on the couch and she brought me some kind of weird soda called Sprite she told me would settle my stomach.

The flock told her our story about Mexico and about how I had been sick for about a week but I was only sick in the morning it seemed like.

She said she wanted me and Fang to come with her to the clinic right away.

We came with her and when we got there she made me lay on the table.

She tested me for viruses, bacteria, even food poison.

Then, when all came out negative, she had took a stomach autopsy.

She brought the picture off the machine and showed us.

She had a surprised look on her face, and I thought I knew what was coming. Somethign like I had stomach cancer or something I thought!

Then she turned it around and I saw it. 3 big spots in my stomach with what looked like eyes in them. It was not a baby, Mom said, but what looked like some kind of machine.

Mom said we had to get those three things out of me like now.

So she preped me for surgery and I blew Fang a kiss and in his ear told him I loved him.

Then she gave me some kind of medicine and everything turned into a blur.

Page Break-New Scene

Now I was in bed at mom's house with something hard up against me.

OMG the three things were eggs!

They were mine with Fang!

Mom came in when she heard me gasp.

Fang was right behind her.

"Max, how did this happen? Fang, here, will not tell me anything!"

"Well, on my birthday last week me and Fang made out and things went a little too far!"

"Yes, Max, I can see this."

"Max, I am so sorry! I should never have done this to you in that stinkin hotel room!"

"Fang, it is okay. I was a part of it too. It is both of our faults. Ok"

"I know but I started it!"

"Guys!" mom interupted.

"It is okay. I am so glad you have eggs instead of babies!"

"Yeah me too!" said me and Fang.

"Max, me and Fang bought and incubator so you do not have to lay around with them all day. They should be born in about 3 weeks. Eggs hatch way quicker than babies let me tell ya!"

"Mom, can we put them up so I can tell the flock?"

Yes, Dear we can"

"Thanks, I appreciate it!"

Then me and Fang practically ran downstairs excited but nervous and scared about telling the flock.

This was going to blow there minds!


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is not even close to as long as the others but the other one will be up in 30 minutes if I get those 5 reviews!**

Mom went down stairs to get the incubator and came up again in about 1 minute 30 seconds. We set the eggs up at the temperature of 115 degrees farenheit and we walked out of my bedroom.

We made it to the kitchen and when everybody saw us the all came rushing up to me wondering how I was doing. Apparently mom and Fang had told the nothing.

So I explained that I was fine and that we needed to talk all sitting down on the couch.

This was going to be hard.

Fang began the conversation.

"Guys, Max is going to be fine but ummm...She has a few things to say."

"Guys, and girls, their are about to be a few more bird kids in the world."

"What are you talking about, Max?" Nudge asked me.

"Well umm...I had some babies. Not real ones they are umm..."

"EGGS!!" said Angel. I hate having a mind reader around though it was good timing.

"Want to see them?" I asked.

"YES!" the flock pretty much all said at once.

We rushed upsatirs to see the off white eggs. Even from here you could see their eyes!

It was really amazing and really shocking to see how much the flock really loved them already.

We were about to down to breakfast when I heard a beeping noise.

Iggy and Fang heard it too and it was coming from downstairs.

Iggy and Fang went downstairs to check it out, while the others seem to have no idea what was going on.

Suddenly I heard footsteps.

I knew somewhere in my mind, whatever was coming wanted my babies. Well that was not going to happen.

I grabbed them and told the flock to dive out of my window.

They did as they were told. Not long after we made "The great escape" I saw the erasers and director come out of he house. They did not have Fang or Iggy and had looks of confusion upon their faces. They must have thought that we were never their because they got in a helicopter and left.

We ran back to the house and the first thing I did was put the eggs back up.

Then I went on the search for Fang and Iggy. Iggy was on the couch and Fang was sitting in the dining room.

Everybody looked nanchalant and I guess I looked confused because Fang asked me what was wrong.

I said nothing I was just surprised they did not do that much damage.

We went on with the day as if nothing had happened and the next day I broke the news to the whole flock even Fang.

"Guys..."

**Cliffie and a good one at that! 5 reviews!!**

"Guys..."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys Thanks to all of you who reviewed and thanks to Gabby10 and Bestmaximumridefan my most dedicated readers

**Hey guys Thanks to all of you who reviewed and thanks to Gabby10 and Bestmaximumridefan my most dedicated readers! Everyone else keep reading!**

**RECAP:**

We went on with the day as if nothing had happened and the next day I broke the news to the whole flock even Fang.

"Guys..."

"Guys, you really must know that this is what is best for all of us. All of us are… Well… okay, we are all going to be attending school again." I said. Venom dripped from my voice on the one syllable that came out of my mouth. : "_Again_."

Then I glared at my mom with the glare of my eyes that made even erasers, back off. I had the meanest angriest look on my face I think I had ever made myself make. I was not a happy camper regarding this matter.

Fang and I were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Just thought I would tell you.

I made the flock get into p.j.s and then made them go to bed. We were to start school in the morning.

Fang and I said good night to Mom and then walked up to the room, hand in hand, that we shared.

When we got up there we closed the door and then got changed in the same room with each others presence even though we did not stare at each other.

Then we kissed for a while and I wished it could go on and on.

Eventually, we broke apart and had a discussion.

"Hey Fang, I have the most brilliant idea to start the school festivities off."

"Okay, hit me!"

"Alright, how about we pick out each other's outfit for tomorrow?"

"Okay, but we have to promise to wear what the other picks out."

"Alright, kiss for a promise?"

"Sure, I thought you would never ask."

Then we kissed and then set off to opposite sides of the room to hunt down each other's outfit.

I knew what I was getting for Fang.

I found the nicest pair of black jeans he had and laid them out.

Then I found the shirt I wanted him to wear. I had thought about it all through the time I was telling the flock about attending school.

It was baby blue. (A color for the cute Colin which I must admit looks his best in light blue.)

I hid it behind my back and waited for Fang to finish. Then we both sat on the bed and exchanged, but not before kissing again.

Ohhhh, Myyyy, Goddddd, Fang had gotten me a red dress with just enough sleeve to cover my wings but not as long as a short sleeved shirt. Then he had silver high heels to match the diamond buttons down the side of the dress. I knew he had just bought this. It still had the tags on it.

He also had a box that looked like the fancy ones you put jewelry in.

I opened it and found the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen.

It was half of a heart and had "I lov" and Max on the bottom of it.

He had the other half of the heart and it had "e you" on the top and "Fang" on the bottom.

Apparently there was a prom after school tomorrow that Mom had told Fang about and we were going tomorrow. Therefore I had to wear the red dress all day!

Anyways, I told Fang that the necklace was extraordinarily beautiful and asked him to do the honors of placing it around my neck. He, of course, said yes.

The next day was going to be great because I got to share it with Fang!

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
